doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Armando Réndiz
) |lugar_nacimiento = Veracruz |ingreso_doblaje = 1986 (31 años) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = Exorcista_(1973)_Arzobispo_Michael_(ARendiz).ogg }} Armando Réndiz es un locutor y actor de doblaje mexicano. Es mejor conocido por doblar a Ted Levine, Michael Caine e Ian McShane en varias ocasiones. Otros papeles conocidos de él son el Dr. Octopus en Spider-Man, Maurice en Madagascar, Pops en Johnny Bravo y Sam Jillius en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Maurice .png|Maurice en Madagascar, uno de sus personaje mas conocido. GranPatriarca.png|Gran Patriarca en Dragon Ball Z, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Alfred Pennyworthbi.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Caine) en Batman inicia, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Tio Ben Sheen.jpg|Tio Ben (Martin Sheen) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Papá Pitufo Los Pitufos (pelicula).png|Papá Pitufo en las películas de Los Pitufos, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. SPM-DrOctopus.png|Dr. Octopus en Spider-Man, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Tímido.png|Tímido en el redoblaje de Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Ozzelv.jpg|Almirante Kendal Ozzel en el redoblaje de Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca. Creedy.jpg|Sr. Creedy en V de Venganza. GordonCom2.gif|Comisionado Gordon en Batman regresa (Ambos doblajes). E8eb35df7d3c13871b1955df365c4329.jpg|Líder capa roja en Ojos bien cerrados. Arzobispo michael tese.png|Arzobispo Michael en El exorcista (Redoblaje). Dr. Wonka.jpeg|Dr. Wilbur Wonka (Christopher Lee) en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. Baze.jpg|Baze Malbus en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars. 5252-26181.jpg|General Ross en Hulk. Cog_colonelvictorhoffman_universe_540x540-d9b5fac5f2544c1a97499ed5e4609ac7.jpg|Coronel Victor Hoffman en Gears of War. Sam_Melnick.jpg|Sam Jillius en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Yar.png|Yar en Dinosaurio. Santa Expreso.gif|Santa Claus en El Expreso Polar. MHCHwr (9).png|Sr. Hackington "Hack" en la serie y películas de Monster High. Grandpa.png|Abuelo en Caillou. Supercampeones.jpg|Locutor de los partidos en el anime Supercampeones y sus películas. Popsjohnny.gif|Pops (1ª voz) en Johnny Bravo. Chester_KND.png|Chester en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Sarge.png|Sargento en Valiant. GLEN.jpg|Glenn en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Skipper.png|Skipper en Aviones y Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. Chunk Toy Story 3.jpg|Chunk en Toy Story 3. 10 Sr. Finis Everglot.jpg|Sr. Finis Everglot en El cadáver de la novia. LouieSeason3.png|Louie en El increíble mundo de Gumball (Desde la Temporada 3). EMH-Lider.png|El Lider en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta (Primera Temporada). Enoch.jpg|Enoch (1era Voz) en Ben 10. Krusty.png|Krusty, el payaso en Los Simpson (algunos episodios). Juez Roy Spleen.jpg|Juez Roy Spleen en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. LBMammoth CDD.png|LB. Mammoth en Los gatos no bailan. Grandpa Son Gohan - DB Uranai Baba Saga.png|Abuelo Gohan en Dragon Ball Z Kai. RobertHanson G&F.jpg|Robert Hanson en Grace and Frankie. Boba Fett HS Fathead.png|Boba Fett en el doblaje especial de Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. SBcaSloan.png|Sloan (Morgan Freeman) en Se busca. 8188-29116.jpg|Sir John Talbot (Anthony Hopkins) en El hombre lobo. RF3SrBoswell.png|Sr. Boswell en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio. 25310-18163.jpg|Jefe de Taberna en el redoblaje de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza. JefePolicíaHES1971.png|Jefe de Policía en Harry el Sucio (doblaje Netflix). Poderoso tuerto.png|El poderoso tuerto en El zapatero y la princesa (Versión VHS). TWS-DrList.png|Dr. List en Capitán América y el soldado del invierno. X-M5CapitánNaval.png|Capitán naval (Michael Ironside) en X-Men: Primera generación. DodoAIW10.png|Uilleam / Dodo en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010). Policia Elemento.jpeg|Policia en El quinto elemento. Snapshot 60 (3).png|Sr. Rivetti en Tortugas Ninja (2014). Winston Churchill Rod Taylor Bastardos sin Gloria.png|Winston Churchill en Bastardos sin gloria. Quincy Jones.png|Quincy Jones en Fantasía 2000. Adam Shadowchild.jpg|Adam Shadowchild en Paul. MayordomoIJIII.gif|Mayordomo en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada. Mifune Matrix3.gif|Capitán Mifune en Matrix revoluciones. Bane Matrix2.gif|Bane en Matrix recargado. EdgarJacobi.jpg|Edgar Jacobi / Moloch the Mystic en Watchmen: Los vigilantes. Comisary Frank.png|Comisionado Frank en Gremlins. El padrino-1972-1g.jpg|Nazorine en El Padrino (Redoblaje). FightClub 179Pyxurz.jpg|Detective Stern en El club de la pelea. SheriffPruitt.jpg|Sheriff Pruitt (Brett Rice) en Súper 8. Sacerdote phbr.jpg|Sacerdote en Pearl Harbor. WW17fotografo.png|Fotógrafo en Mujer Maravilla (2017). William T. Smith.gif|Piloto F-16 en Armageddon. 16037-20093.gif|Capitán Quiggle en True Romance. Thompson ORojo.gif|Tnte. Comandante Thompson en La caza del Octubre Rojo. Caine.jpg|Es la voz habitual del actor Michael Caine. Ian McShane.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Ian McShane. LimaDuarte.jpg|También es la voz habitual del actor brasileño Lima Duarte. Biografía Armando Réndiz es originario de Veracruz, estado de Veracruz, y llegó a la Ciudad de México en el año 1957. Su preparación actoral la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler (1966-1968), perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA); además, estudió locución de radio y televisión. Sus estudios académicos incluyen la Licenciatura en Derecho Penal. Ingresa dentro de la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año 1986. A la par de doblaje, Armando se ha desarrollado profesionalmente en la radio. Actualmente, combina su trabajo en doblaje, con la televisión y la locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Michael Caine * Alfred Pennyworth en Batman inicia * Alfred Pennyworth en Batman: El caballero de la noche (trailers) * John Cutter en El gran truco (versión Warner/TV/Netflix) * Henry Lair en Lazos de familia Ian McShane * Ron Parfitt en Furia cubana * Frank Powell en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino * Merriman Lyon en Los seis signos de la luz * Brinkman en Agente Cody Banks (primer doblaje) Robert Forster * General Edward Clegg en Londres bajo fuego * Robert "Bob" Bold en Autómata * Jack en Guerra de dragones Jeffrey Tambor * Quince en ¿Conoces a Joe Black? * Adam Shadowchild en Paul * Alan Blanchard en El gran escándalo Richard Jenkins * Earl Huttinger en Dicen por ahí... * Agente Boshane en Irene, yo y mi otro yo * Victor en La llave mágica Eddie Jones * Samuel en Alma de héroes * Buddy Wallace en Sneakers * Earl en Dancer, Texas Martin Sheen * Frank en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo * Tío Ben Parker en El sorprendente Hombre Araña Bruce McGill * Teniente Brooks en Un novato en apuros * Walter Hagen en Leyendas de vida Craig T. Nelson * Martin en 30 días para ir a la cárcel * James Salinger en Los hombres de negocios Terence Stamp * Arthur Harris en Balada para un ángel * Thompson en Los agentes del destino Patrick Stewart * Rey Ricardo Corazón de León en Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (2ª versión) * Dr. Jonas en El complot Ted Levine * Detective Lou Toback en Gángster americano * General Woodman en Evolución Forest Whitaker * Ker en Batalla final: Tierra * Ira en Donde viven los monstruos Rade Serbedzija * Tibor en Euroviaje censurado * Andrei Strasser en Joe Brian Cox * Robert McKee en El ladrón de orquídeas * Douglas Baxter en The Flying Scotsman Len Cariou * Ray Nichols en Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt * Charles White en Momento crítico Malcolm McDowell * O.B. Keeler en Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón * Gangster 55 en El gángster número 1 Alan Blumenfeld * Sr. Williamson en Pathology (Segunda versión) * Larry en Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive Bill Smitrovich * Thompson en Control total * Juez Franks en Una idea brillante Charles Dance * Thomas en Inframundo: El despertar * Rey Tallious en Una loca aventura medieval Dan Hedaya * Richard Nixon en Aventuras en la Casa Blanca * Gene Salvatore en Por amor o por dinero Morgan Freeman * Sloan en Se busca * Jim en Violencia en la tempestad (redoblaje) Jonathan Winters * Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos 2 * Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos Tom Wilkinson * Stephen en El último beso * Charles Cornwallis en El patriota Andy Romano * Almirante Bates en Alerta máxima 2 * Almirante Bates en Alerta máxima (doblaje original) Otros * Fotógrafo en Mujer Maravilla (2017) * Baze Malbus (Jiang Wen) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) * Carl Pronger (Kevin Dunn) en Espiando a los vecinos (2016) * Tío Oggie (Nicholas Amer) en Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) * Director Kent (Phil Reeves) en Un espía y medio (2016) * Vice Master Henry Jackson (Richard Johnson) en El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) * Primer ministro (Vuthichard Photphurin) en Sin escape (2015) * Vigilante de gobierno (Jackson Pyle) en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) * Pepper adulto / Narrador (Barry Ford) en El gran pequeño (2015) * Jack Rainier (Adrian Sparks) en La noche del demonio: Capítulo 3 (2015) * Khan Mubi (Shelly Desai) en Héroe de centro comercial 2 (2015) * Solomon (Adi Handac) en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) * Earl Morgan (John Amos) en Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) * Ratchit (Ian Reddington) en El misterioso secreto de la caja de Midas (2014) * Dr. Kelp (Colin Mochrie) en Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata (2014) * Abuelo Cliff (Richard Jones) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) * Juez Warren (Ken Howard) en El juez (2014) * Pequeño John (Shawn Fitzgibbon) en El justiciero (2014) * Sr. Rivetti (Chance Kelly) en Tortugas Ninja (2014) * Dr. List (Henry Goodman) en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) * Sam (Jerry Adler) en Recuerda este domingo (2013) * Dr. William Bowman (Philip Baker Hall) en Malas palabras (2013) * Jonus Ray (John McConnell) (versión 20th Century Fox) / Bartolomeo (John C. Klein) (versión Buena Vista) en 12 años esclavo (2013) * Lewis Habberman (Stephen Root) en El llanero solitario (2013) * André Pinget (Niels Arestrup) en Perder la razón (2012) * Senador Bluff Wade (Wayne Duvall) en Lincoln (2012) * Hombre (Phil Hendrie) en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) * Padre Shakalu (Abdoulaye NGom) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) * Abuelo Harold (Michael Ensign) en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) * Capitán Camp (J.K. Simmons) en Contrabando (2012) * Peabo Bryson / J. Randy Taraborrelli en Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) * John R (Richard Goteri) en Setup (2011) * Lester (Stephen Henderson) en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Capitán naval (Michael Ironside) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Cosmonauta Dimitri (Elya Baskin) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Warden Parks (Patrick Lyster) en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) * Sheriff Pruitt (Brett Rice) en Súper 8 (2011) * Liu Yu-Tian (Anthony Wong Chau-Sang) en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) * Walter Weed (Tom Berenger) en La última carta 2: El baile de los asesinos (2010) * Dodo (Michael Gough) en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) * Sir John Talbot (Anthony Hopkins) en El hombre lobo (2010) *Winston Churchill (Rod Taylor) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) * Carl Goelder (Kevin McNally) en Operación Valquiria (2009) * General Munson (Stephen Leeder) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Monseñor Godlewski (Paul Freeman) en Hijos de la guerra (2009) * Palmer (David Rasche) en Quémese después de leerse (2008) * Voces adicionales en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Warner) * Jon Kirshenbaum (Gerry Becker) en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) * Vadim Nezhinski (Alex Veadov) en La noche es nuestra (2007) * Ivan Yugorsky (John Noble) en El día del crimen (2006) * Anciano / Doctor (Karl Johnson) en El ilusionista (2006) * Sr. Ramón (Enrique Muñoz) en Nacho Libre (2006) * Lord Lyman (Julian Glover) en Amor y muerte (2006) * Sr Boswell (Brian Goodman) en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) * Capitán Sam McKeon (Tom Butler) en Serpientes a bordo (2006) * Fields (Jude Ciccolella) en Las torres gemelas (2006) * Leonidas (Meat Loaf) en Venganza de sangre (2005) * Sr. Branch (Ralph Alderman) en Golpe de suerte (2005) * Dr. Wonka (Christopher Lee) en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) * Sr. Pullman (Barry Corbin) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * General Shepherd (Ed Lauter) en Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) * Salanio (John Sessions) en El mercader de Venecia (2004) * Rey Herodes (Philip Dunbar) en Judas (2004) * Frank Castle Sr. (Roy Scheider) en El castigador (2004) * Capitán Mifune (Nathaniel Lees) en Matrix revoluciones (2003) * Bane (Ian Bliss) / Agente Jhonson (Daniel Bernhardt) en Matrix recargado (2003) * Dr. Campbell (Tom Butler) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) * Harry Zordich (David Parker) en Robando la navidad (2003) * General Ross (Sam Elliott) en Hulk (2003) * Robert Brewster (David Andrews) en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) * Rowland (Peter Boyle) en Las aventuras de Pluto Nash (2002) * Sacerdote (Ron Harper) / Lowell Thomas en noticias para cine (sólo voz) en Pearl Harbor (2001) * Sargento de policía (Kevin McClarnon) en Los visitantes (2001) * Cuadro (Miles Richardson) en Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) * Kasuhiro Takanawa "La Cebra" (Yoshi Oida) en Un policía francés en Japón (2001) * Wade (Leon Rippy) en El ataque de las arañas (2001) * Carl Henry (Burt Reynolds) en Alta velocidad (2001) (2ª versión) * Sr. Turner (Richard Schiff) en Mi nombre es Sam (2001) * Sam Morgan (Cliff Bemis) en Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) * Mudduck (Ned Beatty) en Yo era una rata (2001) * Papá King (Mike Hodge) en Boycott (2001) * Jay Leno / Voz en TV (un loop) en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 (2000) * Doc Thompson (Henry Polic II) en El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) * Calvin Canboro (Joseph Ziegler) en Tribulación, el momento de la decisión (2000) * Robert (James Naughton) en La verdad acerca de Jane (2000) * Bob Riley (Stanley Anderson) en Mi encuentro conmigo (2000) * Embajador Mourain (Ben Kingsley) en Reglas de combate (2000) * David Nidd (Rick Demas) en Revelación, el dia de los milagros (1999) * Sr. Breen (J. Douglas Stuart) en Road Rage (1999) * Reportero (Ted Friend) en El tren atómico (1999) * Él mismo (Abbie Hoffman) en Los 60s (1999) * Monseñor (William Young) en El quinto infierno (1999) * Lider capa roja en Ojos bien cerrados (1999) * Hosea Williams (L. Warren Young) en El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) * Alexander Dane / Dr. Lazarus (Alan Rickman) en Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) * Brutus "Brutal" Howell (David Morse) en Milagros inesperados (1999) * Gerente del hotel / Vendedor (Ritchie Singer) en Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) * Skep Devers (John Roselius) en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1998) * Alguacil (Danny Darst) en El engaño (1998) * Piloto F-16 (William T. Smith) en Armageddon (1998) * Capitán Harold Barnes (Peter Coyote) en La esfera (1998) * Jim Kalla (James Earl Jones) en La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) * Juez Marshall Stevens (Jason Bernard) en Mentiroso, Mentiroso (1997) * Elmer (Larry Drake) en Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) * Alguacil en Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1997) * Policía en conducto de ventilación (Sam Douglas) / Voces adicionales en El quinto elemento (1997) * Presentación / Voces adicionales en Primer impacto (1996) * Trowbridge Bowers (Harve Presnell) en Un elefante llamado Vera (1996) * Branch Rickey (Edward Herrmann) en El alma del juego (1996) * Dr. Botkin (David Warner) en Rasputín (1996) * Maestro Tchi (Chang Ching Peng Chaplin) / Cantinero (Gordon Masten) en The Quest (1996) (3ª versión) * Secretario de Defensa Charles White (Len Cariou) en Momento crítico (1996) * Sr. Ortega (Marcelo Tubert) en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (Redoblaje) * Lord Chamberlain (Martin Matthews) en El regreso de Annie (1995) * Timothy Taylor (Dean O'Gorman) en Bonjour Timothy (1995) * Sr. Smith (Christopher Walken) en Nick of Time (1995) * Lector de noticias (Dennis Richmond) / Cocinero en TV en El imitador (1995) * Gabriel Marie (Serge Merlin) en La ciudad de los niños perdidos (1995) * Doc Hakings (Gary Busey) en Cacería sangrienta (1994) * Albert (Ardon Bess) en Juicio por jurado popular (1994) * Noah Banes (Frank Langella) en Junior (1994) * Santos (Mike Moroff) en El regreso de los muertos vivientes: Parte III (1993) * Voz en TV en Una novia sin igual (1993) * Fotógrafo (Arnold Stang) en Daniel el travieso (1993) (doblaje original) * Reverendo Hollings (John Bennes) en Los niños del maíz 2: El sacrificio final (1993) * Barrington Coolidge (Winston Stona) / Inserto final en Jamaica bajo cero (1993) * Capitán Quiggle (Ed Lauter) en True Romance (1993) * Narrador de juego de Baseball en 3 ninjas al rescate (1993) * Capitán Healy (Steve Kahan) / Líder de escuadrón (Paul Perri) en El Demoledor (1993) * Jim Fanning (Douglas Wilmer) / Insertos en 007: Contra Octopussy (1993) * Reportero (John Drummond) / Copeland (Eddie Bo Smith Jr.) / Voces adicionales en El fugitivo (1993) * Señor Smith (Eric Poppick) y Reportero canal 13 (Rick Plastina) en Héroe accidental (1992) * Comisionado James Gordon (Pat Hingle) en Batman regresa (1992) (doblaje original/redoblaje) * General (Lieh Lo) en Supercop (1992) * Embajador Klingon (John Schuck) en Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida (1991) * Estudiante de literatura en Mi primer beso (1991) (doblaje original) * Insertos en El vuelo del Intruso (1991) * Entrenador Ed Gennero (Héctor Elizondo) en El gran pelotazo (1991) * Lawrence Tibbett (Joe Baker) / Voces adicionales en Bugsy (1991) * Jimmy Cavello (Marco St. John) en Estado de gracia (1990) * Lyle Furgeson (Bruce Jarchow) / Sacerdote en el cementerio (Sam Tsoutsouvas) en Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) * Comandante "Tommy" Thompson (Anthony Peck) en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) * Paddy (Denys Hawthorne) / Todd (Mark La Mura) en La casa rusa (1990) * Orador (Bill Bernstein) en Crímenes y pecados (1989) * Harry Doyle (Bob Uecker) en Las ligas mayores (1989) * Mayordomo (Vernon Dobtcheff) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) * Profesor de Finanzas (Paul Benedict) y Voces adicionales en Coctel (1989) (redoblaje) * Teniente Bardolph (Richard Briers) en Enrique V (1989) * Walter Boyett (J.C. Quinn) en Turner & Hooch (1989) * Lucas Budlong (Joseph Maher) en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (redoblaje) * Insertos en Bota a mamá del tren (1987) * Payne (Jack Kehoe) / Voces adicionales en Los Intocables (1987) * Cirujano en Obsesión fatal (1986) * Dud (Grady Mathews) y Voces adicionales en El color del dinero (1986) * Frank Walker (Richard Libertini) en Fletch, el extraordinario (1984) (redoblaje) * Primer anunciador en Perfección (1985) * Berlin Hughes (James T. Callaghan) en La cama ardiente (1984) * Comisario Frank (Scott Brady) en Gremlins (1984) (redoblaje) * Silas Scrooge (Nigel Davenport) en Un cuento de Navidad (1984) * Oficial imperial en Star Wars episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1983) (redoblaje) * Locutor de radio (Harry Maurer) en Ángel de venganza (1981) * Boba Fett (Jeremy Bulloch) / Almirante Ozzel (Michael Sheard) en Star Wars episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1980) (redoblaje) * Reportero #2 (Christopher Muncke) / Reportero #3 (Harry Ditson) / Voz en TV en El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) * Lugarteniente General Corman (G.D. Spradlin) en Apocalypse Now (1979) (redoblaje) * Voceador del parque #2 (sólo voz) en KISS contra los fantasmas del parque (1978) * Ángel guardián (Buck Henry) en El cielo puede esperar (1978) * Ezra Lieberman (Laurence Olivier) en Los niños de Brasil (1978) (redoblaje) * Dueño de la cantina (Ted Burnett) y Voz en estrella de la muerte en Star Wars episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (1977) (redoblaje) * Narrador del programa de TV sobre lo paranormal en El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) * Max Schumacher (William Holden) en Poder que mata (1976) * Henry (Joe Kapp) en Un tren del infierno (1975) * Abogado del primer equipo (Raymond Bailey) en La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) * Jefe indio (Mel Brooks) en Locuras en el Oeste (1974) * Oscar (Murray Moston) en Mean Streets (1973) (primera versión) * Jefe de policía (John Larch) en Harry el Sucio (1971) (redoblaje Netflix) * Maddow (Russell Thorson) en La marca de la horca (1968) (doblaje original) * Policía #1 (Grant Taylor) en Cinco millones de años a la Tierra (1967) * Kerim Bey (Pedro Armendáriz) en 007: Desde Rusia con amor (1963) (2ª versión) *Crixo (John Ireland) en Espartaco (1960) (redoblaje) * Miembro del Club Reforma (A.E. Matthews) y Miembro del Club Reforma en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) * Jaker en Stone (2010) (3ª versión) * Voz en off de un comercial de TV en Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) * Anunciador del rodeo en El destino de un cowboy (2001) * Actor en TV en El fin del mundo (2001) * Henry en Posesiones terrenales (1999) * Voces adicionales en Hasta el último hombre (2016) * Voces adicionales en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) * Voces adicionales en Asalto a la mafia (2014) * Voces adicionales en Una familia peligrosa (2013) (Versión D.F.) * Voces adicionales en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) * Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Voces adicionales en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) * Voces adicionales en El concurso del millón (2003) * Voces adicionales en Nancy Drew (2002) * Voces adicionales en Amélie (2001) * Voces adicionales en Bebés traviesos (2001) * Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) * Voces adicionales en Rescatista de un criminal (2000) * Voces adicionales en Cupido motorizado (1997) * Voces adicionales en Celtic Pride (1996) * Voces adicionales en Algo muy personal (1996) * Voces adicionales en Terreno salvaje (1994) * Voces adicionales en Doc Hollywood (1991) (doblaje original) * Voces adicionales en El inquilino (1976) * Voces adicionales en La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) * Nazorine en El Padrino (1972) (redoblaje) Series animadas Kevin Michael Richardson * Maurice en Los Pingüinos de Madagascar * Maurice en Viva el Rey Julien Otros * Sr. Hack en Monster High * Pescadín/Pecesín en Max Steel (2013) * Juez Roy Spleen / Mago / Gepetto / Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Dr. Octopus en Spider-Man * Aldermach Maggotbone en Ugly Americans * Sam Jillius en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Alcalde de Suavecitos / Ardilla en Hora de aventura * Pops / Sargento Jeremy / Papá del pequeño Timmy / Juez / Voces adicionales en Johnny Bravo * Humberto el duende en Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar * Imhotep en La momia * Abuelo en Caillou * Sambiglión en Sandokán * Megatron en Beast Machines * Herman / Voces adicionales en Nico * Padre de Benson / Jan el tapizador en Un show más * Louie (temp. 3-) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Lester / Policia Koala / Santa Claus / Voces diversas en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Jumba en ¡Stitch! * General George S. Patton en Escuadrón del Tiempo * Capitán en Thomas y sus amigos * Monstruo del Pantano (última temporada, un ep.) en Coraje, el perro cobarde * Chester (1ª voz) / Guillermo González Jr. adulto de carne y hueso (último ep.) en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Enoch (1ª voz) en Ben 10 * Dr. Animo / Lord Garr (ep. 11) / Rook Da (ep. 16) en Ben 10: Omniverse * Narrador Diente / Árbol / Voces diversas en Chowder * Voces diversas en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? * Voces diversas en Padre de familia * Voces diversas en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Voces diversas en Glenn Martin, dentista * Voces diversas en South Park (temporadas 1-2, doblaje mexicano) * Líder en Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Glenn y Lars en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo Anime * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones * Rumbs en La visión de Escaflowne * Wattson (1ª voz) / Archie en Pokémon * Profesor Ochanomizu (O Shei) en Astroboy (2003) * Seitaro Sakaki en Patlabor * Jefe de Policía en Burn Up * General Yellow / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball * Gran Patriarca / Alcalde de Ciudad Satán / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z * Abuelo Gohan / Gran Patriarca en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Mushin / Voces adicionales en Inuyasha * Abdullah en La máquina del tiempo * Gozaburo Kaiba en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Pagos, Sirviente de Drampira (Ep. 17), Jefe Bully de la Preparatoria (Ep. 23-A), Musashi Miyamoto (Ep. 39), Asaltante de bancos y Periodista pelirrojo (Ep. 31 y 38), y Conductor del Mundo Salvaje (Ep. 16) en Dr. Slump * Zile Zazic en Meteoro: La Nueva Generación * Kabu en Kirby * Paz en Corrector Yui * Tercer Hoshikage en Naruto * Worton Ventus en Bakugan * Entrenador Harada en Slam Dunk * Vasallo (ep. 1) / Lord Sheng (ep. 3) / Líder de la revuelta (ep. 4) / Terrateniente Li Shin (ep. 6) / Voces adicionales en Soul Hunter * Supervisor de la obra en Blue Seed Películas animadas Audu Paden * Sr. Hack en Monster High: Amor monstruoso * Sr. Hack en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa * Sr. Hack en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror * Sr. Hack en Monster High: 13 Deseos Cedric the Entertainer * Maurice en Madagascar * Maurice en Madagascar 2 * Maurice en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos Stacy Keach * Skipper en Aviones * Skipper en Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate Otros * Padre de Bo en La estrella de Belén * Padre de la novia en El profeta * Carl en Turbo * Tren de carga (Rodney Saulsberry) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * General en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos * Papá Noel (Tom Hanks) en El Expreso Polar * El hombre numero 9 en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde * Chunk en Toy Story 3 * Finis Everglot en El cadáver de la novia * Sargento en Valiant * Quincy Jones en Fantasía 2000 * Yar en Dinosaurio * Tímido en Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (redoblaje de 2001) * L.B. Mammoth en Los gatos no bailan * Abuelito en Caillou celebra la Navidad (2003) * Turaga Dume en Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru-Nui (2005) * Strakk en Bionicle: Renace la Leyenda (2008) * Voces adicionalss en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños * Viejo Joe en Un cuento de Navidad, la película (2001) * Coronel Rimfire en El vuelo al mundo de Piolín (2000) * El poderoso tuerto en El zapatero y la princesa (Versión VHS) (1993) * Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón * Soldado imperial en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! * Voces adicionales en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega * Voces adicionales en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas * Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial Películas de anime * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: El reto europeo * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: La venganza * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil * Agente de la Interpol en Street Fighter II: La película (1994) * Compañero de Ken en Techno Police 21C (1982) Cortos/Especiales animados Cedric the Entertainer * Maurice en Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor (2013) * Maurice en Feliz Madagascar (2009) Series de TV * Worf (Michael Dorn) (2ª voz) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación * Detective Vince Korzac (Bruce McGill) en Rizzoli y Isles * Capitán Leland Stottlemayer (Ted Levine) en Monk * Ecliptor (Lex Lang) en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Arthur Petrelli (Robert Forster) en Héroes * Miguel Sandoval en Medium * Zach Grenier en Touching Evil * Ethan Miller en Smallville * Abuelo Waffles en Zeke y Luther * Lost ** Mark Hutton (Tim Halligan) (1ª temporada, ep. 12) ** Sargento (Graham McTavish) (4ª temporada, ep. 77) ** Padre Suárez (Juan Carlos Cantu) (6ª temporada, ep. 112) * Director Strickland en Estoy en la banda * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Voces varias en MacGyver * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Miguel Angel en Los inventores (Capítulo "Galileo, en los hombros de gigantes") * Nino Schibetta ( Tony Musante ) en OZ * Voces diversas en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Miniseries * Leñador ciego (James Cosmo) en El décimo reino (2000) * Voces adicionales en Moisés (1974) Documentales * Juez en Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills * Gregory en Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro * Jerry Orbach en Despertando a la bella durmiente * Gary Schwartz en America undercover: Life after life * Voces adicionales en Luz blanca, lluvia negra * Narrador en La Virgen de Guadalupe (documental para Discovery Channel, emitido el 12 de diciembre del 2011 a razón del festejo del "Día de la Virgen" en México) Telenovelas brasileñas Lima Duarte * Senador Victório Vianna en Puerto de los Milagros * Miguel María Coelho en El sabor de la pasión * Alfonso Lambertini en El color del pecado * Murat Güney en Bellísima * Bento (3ª fase) en Amazonia * Viriato en Deseo prohibido * Shankar Sundrani en India, una historia de amor * Coronel Max en Río del destino Paulo César Grande * Severino Ramos Bandeira en Vidas en juego * Bernardo Ramos en ¡Victoria! * Haniel en Josué, la tierra prometida Nelson Xavier * Sebastián Ferreira da Silva en Señora del destino * Santiago en América (participación especial) Sebastião Vasconcelos * Tío Abdul en El clon * Felício en La mestiza Otros * Sr. Chico (Jonas Mello) en La esclava Isaura * Augusto (Carlos Vereza) en Niña moza * Jonathan (John Herbert) en Terra Esperanza * Gonzaga (Marcos Caruso) en Presencia de Anita * Carlos Laranjeira (Paulo Hesse) en Paraíso tropical * Waldemar Nascimento (Fulvio Stefanini) en Dos caras * Señor Wilson (Luiz Serra) en La vida sigue Series web * Voces adicionales en Los guerreros valientes Videojuegos Jamie Alcroft * General Victor Hoffman en Gears of War * General Victor Hoffman en Gears of War 2 * General Victor Hoffman en Gears of War 3 Otros * Dr. Ludvig Maxis en Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010